


covert operations

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Pansy's starting to wonder if Lavender will ever tell anyone about their relationship.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	covert operations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“Are you ever going to tell them about us?” Pansy asks, running her hand through Lavender’s hair. _Them_ could be anyone, Lavender’s friends, her parents. Pansy would settle for Lavender telling her cat for Merlin’s sake. 

“Not yet,” Lavender shakes her head. “They wouldn’t understand.” 

Because she’s a girl or because she’s a Slytherin, Pansy doesn’t know. She just knows it’s been over a year now and the thrill of keeping secrets is wearing off. She just wants an acknowledgment that she matters to Lavender. She just wants one person to know that Pansy Parkinson is capable of being loved. 


End file.
